All Natural
by Caska
Summary: lemony with a tinge of sadistic love...yaoi-istic...As Farfie askes Schu what his fantasy is. Farfie x Schu
1. All Natural Chap 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Weiss, nor Schwartz, though I want Farfie badly...c.c  
  
Comments: heh heh heh... *cackle* lemony with a tinge of sadistic love, and yaoi Speech in italics Thoughts and etc. in bold.  
  
All Natural.  
  
"Whats your fantasy Schu?" Farfie coo'd as he held the man on his knees, Schu's hair lapping over, onto the irish man's legs.  
  
"Helplessly bondaged, getting my brains screwed out of me." He mummbled closing his already partially slit eyes.  
  
"Want it to come true?" The irish-man coo'd again, softly, and planted a kiss upon his love's forehead, brushing away a lock of his feathersome red hair.  
  
Schu tipped his forehead back, opening his oculars, not widened to amazment, but questioning, and curiousty; which sat upon his tongue, swindled in the heat, gathering between them both.  
  
"Well Chu?" Farfarello kissed down the man's putruding nose.  
  
He never knew this was coming to him, even being telepathic, he hadn't thought of scanning the irish-mans thoughts, for morbid thoughts usually resided there. Gently caressing Farfarello's scar'd right cheek, he nuzzled into the man's hand, then licked from the center, to the tip of his middle finger.  
  
"May I have a bit o' fun?" He asked, almost childishly in nature.  
  
"It depends." He said softly, his fingertips linguering past his lips, which farfie bites lovingly into; a trickle of blood escaped the embrassion. The irish-man licks Schu's wound slowly, with a constantcy of his roaming tongue..  
  
Without another word, Farfarello climbs over the man, and straddles him around his midsection.  
  
Schu let a sigh of relief of some sort, licking his own lips, as temptation grew betwixt them once again.  
  
The irish-man pulled from his pocket, a small pocket-book, containing, various knives, and sharp pointy things. He occupied his index finger with a sharp talon looking knive. "I'm dying...to feel you.." He traced a line down the telepathic-mans stomach..  
  
Licking the top of his teeth, seductively as always, dominating, for once, over his love. In the background, he could hear the angelic/demonic voices of the Cd playing:Vast - I'm Dying.  
  
Hearing God' enrages his soul, and mind. He huffs, through his clenched teeth; lifting Schu's shirt from his smooth flesh, with the aid of his talon; to about his chest, and drops it there.  
  
The heat began to rise from both the men, a protective aroura, surrounded them both. As if in a bubble, containing only pure lusterious love, and passion.  
  
"Youu...are you only one...that makes me want to hurt it all...and when I'm with you, I feel flames again...just put me inside of you... I would never leave..."  
  
Schu was on his back, almost as helpless as a puppy. Being as his fantasy, stating to come true... A new page turns, as Farfie leans down, licking and kisses his love. Scratching with his talon, and biting lovingly, with sharp teeth.  
  
Not even wincing, the telepathic-man was. "Thank God Nagi and Brad are gone today..For once..."he paused,"he's done something right." He cackled. Then started, nibbling on Schu's flesh, and lapping small puddles of blood amungst his stomach.  
  
Schu felt himself stiffen from within, an uncontrollable urge to moan; just as Farfie brushed against the his crotch.  
  
Schu raised his front half up, with the aid of his arms to support himself. The irish-man noticed a change in Schu's state-of-being... As if looking like a scavenger eating the guts of his prey; Farfarello licked the blood staining lightly upon his lip and chin. His head cocked in that insane looking pose.  
  
Realizing the irish-man had almost taken over his domination. Flittering back, rising to his feet, his toes sinking into the soft furr of the tiger rug; clenching within the curves of his feet.  
  
"Chu, you alight?" the irish-man stayed low, crouched like a tiger, ready to pounce.  
  
\"Gomen abiou.." A tinge of sincerity and regret flashed through his mind, incoherant at the moment; Farfarello took adantage of him. He pounced, almost crashing him through the wall, but rather pushing him back, a few feet, pinning his hand against the wall. And at that time, Schu gazed directly into Farfarellos eyes, piercing his mind, trying to gather what he might do next, but only finding, him to be going as the time flows.  
  
\"Oh abiou..."  
  
Comments: hehee... I hope you like it o.o... 


	2. And into the night Chap 2

\\Disclaimer: I do not own Wiess, nor Schwartz, thogh I want Farfie badly...c.c\\  
  
\\Comments: heh heh heh... *cackle* lemony with a tinge of sadistic love, and yaoi\\ \\Speech in italics\\ \\**Thoughts and etc. in bold.**\\  
  
  
  
**All Natural.**  
  
Focused on tasting his love's lips, he brushed himself against Schu. His own quite enlarged; thirsting for attention, and throbbing for affection.  
  
A new song came upon the speakers, that surrounded the room. "We will meet again" also by Vast. A slower song then the last, that seemed to spice the irish-mans intentions, and claim Schu.  
  
Farfarello managed to succumb his own desires; he gentle traced his talon under his eye, along his cheek and down. Then he licked and kissed, and nuzzled the helpless man...  
  
Feeling overcome with great joy, and fear at the same time, not knowing, never really knowing what he might do next.. He decided to try and scare the irish-man.. "I know what your thinking jei."  
  
The telepathic-mans sweet voice, that linguiered in his head, called out again. Closing his eyes, he stopped, and pulled away, leaving Schu to be alone..  
  
"Neigh, I can hear your voice, those sweet things you think are displeasure..." Schu saunters t'wards Farfarello, hugging him from behind,"I can heal your sorrow, my love..my friend."  
  
Farfarello trys to push him away, but the telepathic-man has him in a bind. He thinks for a moment. "That would make god happy though, chu.." He frowns, and clenches fists.  
  
"Aye, I am sorry abiou..." Schu nuzzles his irish-man, and bites his ear lightly.  
  
"Hai...more..." the irish-man coo's sweetly. His voice lingering in the midst of the room.  
  
The time dawned 8 p.m. The sun hath passed the trees and gone beyond the dark that now pervails.... One solitary candles stood lit on the coffee table near them; the only source of light. Besides the street lights outside.  
  
Farfarello licked the top bottom of his teeth, the sharp pointy cannines, that dwelled not so much farther. His eyes darted across the room, then to what held him close. The hot smealtering lust that hung in the air.  
  
The other two members of Schwartz were soon to be arriving home, within the hour.  
  
"Chu..I have not made your fantasy come true." A slight tear drizzled down his scar'd cheek. Drawing his arms up, even though binded at his elbows by Schu, he managed to caress the telepathic-mans wrist, with his own.  
  
"That does not matter now."  
  
"Oh But it does Schu!" His voice rose, with slight Anger. "I am not letting God have the pleasure of Torturing me like this!" His voice became rhapsy. "Schu....I need to be in you...now. I must make God cry..."  
  
Schuldig let go of Farfarello, and backed away three times over. "Jei...what about me?"  
  
"I was not finished Chu... I mean to please you too... But in the same sence of hurtin God also, That as all I meant... Ugh.." He keels down, grabbing his head. "In intentions to hurt god, I hurt my love instead!"  
  
"Jei it is alright," th telepathic-man knelt down before him, gentle cupping his warm strong hands around Farfie's jaw; drawing the irish-mans head to his chest, petting his hair.  
  
Looking up with his insanely gorgeous eyes. Schu felt a slight discomfort below his belt. "Aye, Chu... Can I still make your fantasy come true... before the others arrive?"  
  
"Yes." It was all he could muster before Farfarello took him down, kissing him ravegily.  
  
\\Comments:yeah i know...mmm cliffhanger?...\\ 


End file.
